


Любовь и магия

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mary Sue, POV Female Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: У всех любовь, как у людейВ меня ж влюбился чародей.
Relationships: Quan Chi/Original Female Character(s)





	Любовь и магия

**Author's Note:**

> Как говорят, хорошая мысля приходит опосля, а всякая хрень первой лезет и фиг отвяжешься. А некоторые идеи лучше записать, чтобы они наконец покинули твою голову.  
> Это моя первая и - скорее всего - единственная попытка написать стёб. Я заранее прошу прощения у всех, кого может оскорбить данный фик. Шелль не умеет правильно реализовывать гениальные идеи.
> 
> Основой послужила песня Мартиэль "Любовь и магия"

Здрасьте! Разрешите представиться – Мэри-Антуанетта Тюбикова. Родители так назвали, ничего не попишешь. Ну, можно Маша, я не гордая. Чего бы о себе рассказать… Высокая, говорят, что красивая (кто говорит-то? эхх…) блондинка. Плечи забиты геометрическими татуировками, в пупке пирсинг с черепком. Да, размер груди – пятый. Походу, из-за этого и возникла основная моя проблема. 

Спросите, какая у такой, как я, может быть проблема? А вон она, проблема, третий день под окнами тусуется. Бледный лысый тип с красными татушками вроде моих, чародей. Влюбленный в меня, чтоб его!  
Скажете – повезло? Чудеса случаются? Ага, сейчас! Забирайте себе такие чудеса, мне их даром не надо. Он же все как назло делает!

Чего там обычно влюбленные женихи девушкам дарят? Цветы? Три ха-ха! Кудесник приволок какую-то зеленую каменюку, всучил с довольным видом… И чего, спрашивается, ждал? Естественно, я ее выкинула. В окно. Пролетавший мимо мужик в синем трико (разлетались тут всякие) дико заорал и сверзился куда-то на мусорные баки. 

В пыльной бутылке, которую мы распили на двоих, судя по выжидательному взгляду колдуна, было любовное зелье. Не говорить же бедолаге, что у меня к ним иммунитет? Но право, лучше б коньяк подороже принес, хоть бы и из ближайшего супермаркета. 

Киношка, задний ряд, места для поцелуев? Опять облом – портал, адская жара, реки лавы. Зашибись романтика! Хотя трехголовый песик был вполне милым, жаль, в квартире бы не поместился. Весьма галантный молодой человек с горящей черепушкой вместо лица был столь любезен, что пинком выпроводил меня из этой “Нереальности” в родную квартирку.

Серенада… Как много заключено в этом слове… Я вам скажу, что в нем не заключено – громкие завывания на странном языке, больше всего напоминающие заклинания. Любовного томленья не вызвали, только все сигнализации в квартале повключали. Пришлось выгонять колдуна с газона ведром святой воды, и пусть скажет спасибо, что я само ведро на него не уронила! 

Я б его вообще в дом не пускала, но этому гаду законы не писаны – он сквозь двери ходит. Ноги хоть вытирал бы! 

Кончилось мое терпение. Все, выметайся! И не размахивай руками, заколдовать меня не выйдет. Ухожу. К симпатичному азиату в халате с драконами.


End file.
